FanFreakinTastic I'm In Love
by bootzyisturducken
Summary: My most read story on Quizilla.
1. Chapter 9

Kellie started packing stuff for tour then she seen a picture of her and Johnny together. He was kissing her on the cheek. Kellie put all her stuff by the door.

"where you going?" Johnny asked.

"tour my band got signed"

Johnny hugged Kellie

"Can I come"

"of course pack now"

Johnny got ready and helped Kellie carry her stuff.

"maybe we can finally make-out more"

Kellie laughed and kissed Johnny.

"yo Kel you have Johnny need to share a bunk"

"no problem" Johnn said in joy causing Kellie to laugh.

Kellie realized something. Johnny loved her more then anything and as long as she was happy then he was happy too and when she was down in the dumps he would be there for her.

"were touring with Blink"

Kellie fainted.

Kellie invited Ethan to come on tour since Blink would be there.

"im gonna meet Mark"

"I know you are"

"oh my god"

Everyone went backstage to start getting ready for the show that's when Blink came in.

"hey Kellie" Tome said and Mark went over to Ethan and he fainted.

Everyone enjoyed the show and now there was an afterparty. Ethan and Mark were caught seeking in a back room. Wonder what was going on there.

Kellie smiled and was so happy till she seen Johnny kissing a girl. Kellie acted like everyone was ok.

its Been a year after tour Kellie moved back home to Allentown without Johnny knowing she was going to leave, Kellie also left the band when Mike joined Kellie wrote a song called hey There Delilah it was meant for Johnny but no one would ever know

Today Kellie would be on TRL to premire her video for hey there Delilah. She was backstage getting her make-up done. This was the moment of a lifetime.

Johnny's POV

Johnyn was taking another sip of beer something he did way too much he decided to watch some MTV to stare at the hot girls in the crowd. When he turned it on a girl who had Red hair with black highlights was singing. She had a couple tattoos and looked like she could knock someone out.

"its Kellie" Johnny said and he headed for Time Square.

Kellie was signing her song on TRL live. Thats when Johnny ran out on stage.

"I love you Kellie" Johnny said as the cops took him off stage. Kellie kept singing like he wasnt even there. Poor Johnny had a pain in his heart he couldnt control. when Kellie was gone with the song Kellie went and left right away to hide from Johnny.


	2. Chapter 10

Kellie was in her hotel room with her boyfriend Josh Madden and there was a knock on her door. Of course on the other side was Johnny.

"Kellie? who is this?"

"hi im her boyfriend Josh"

Kellie pushed Johnny out of the room and talked to him in the hall-way.

"what happen to us Kel?"

"you cheated"

"you saw that night"

"of course"

Kellie cried and looked at her necklace.

"Josh gave you that?"

"he had the other one"

Johnny sighed and hugged Kellie.

"I missed you Kellie"

Kellie sighed and looked close to tears.

"im sorry I hurt you"

"come back to me"

"someday I promise"

It was another 6 months Johnny was sitting on the couch and a girl entered with black hair.

"glad to see your old hair back"

"I stopped singing"

"why?"

"cause I just wanna be with you"

Johnny smiled and kissed Kellie with passion and that night they proved their love.

The next morning Kellie and Johnny were eating breakfast together.

"I love you Kellie"

"I love you too"

Kellie kissed Johnny right when Sue and Reed entered.

"we heard you last night"

Kellie blushed and looked scared when Ben came in.

"you kept me up all night"

"blame Johnny"

Johnny kissed Kellie on the cheek and he moved Kellie closer to him.

"I wanna talk to you later" Johnny said.

"you got it"

Johnny took Kellie out to dinner.

"so? Johnny what did you want to talk about?" Kellie asked as she took a sip of her soda.

"I want you to marry me"

Johnny got down on one knee and took Kellie's hand.

"I would love to marry you" Kellie said.

She kissed Johnny while he placed the ring on her finger.

"together" Johnny said.

"forever and ever"

Kellie was sitting listening to the used while staring at her wedding dress.

She was scared out of her mind.

What if he said no? What if someone wasnt happy with the fact they were getting married

Kellie decided to go to sleep and it would all be over faster.


	3. Chapter 11

Kellie was sitting listening to the used while staring at her wedding dress.

She was scared out of her mind.

What if he said no? What if someone wasnt happy with the fact they were getting married

Kellie decided to go to sleep and it would all be over faster

The next morning Kellie woke up and put on her dress. Her maid of honor and the other bridemaids were there to help her.

They were wearing this.

When Kellie was finally done with everything she looked like this.

"you look beautiful" Sue said as she hugged Kellie. Kellie got her pictures taken with everyone then they went into the limo bus.

Time To Get Wed 3

Kellie was inside the church losing her mind.

"Calm down" Sue said.

Kellie's grandfather showed up and took her hand.

"lets get married"

Kellie went and got ready to walk down the aisle.

"here comes the bride" Started playing. Kellie walked down the looked at Johnny the whole time.

-Skip to the I do's-

"I do" Johnny said with a huge smile on his face.

"I do" Kellie said with the same smile.

"you may now kiss the bride"

Johnny kissed Kellie with more passion then she ever felt in a kiss.

She was finally

Mrs. Kellie Lynn Storm


End file.
